Wario
I'm-a Wario! I'M-A GONNA WEEN! In the Mario ''series Wario is basically Mario if he was stronger, fatter, and a greedy bastard. Starting off as the antagonist in Mario Land 2, the fat man branched off into his own spin-off series Wario Land. But that wasn't enough for Wario, he wanted more. Seeing Mario get multiple franchises in Kart racing and parties, it wasn't long until Wario started another franchise called Warioware. In the event he needs a partner for something (eg. Tennis), he can rely on Waluigi. In VGCW ''Have a rotten day! To be quite perfectly honest, Wario doesn't even really realize that he's in a wrestling league. He heard the words "Money in the Bank" while watching on TV, hopped on his bike, and made a beeline straight for the VGCW, and basically just signed whatever sketchy documents Baz McMahon handed him. He's just here to take out whoever stands between him and that suitcase full of money, and the gold... (he doesn't yet realize the belt is just green and purple.) In any case, '''Wario '''made a bad first impresson in losing his debut match against JonTron. He gained some fans in a tag team match against Gerudo Skies. His partner Waluigi was quickly eliminated by being outside the ring for too long, but Wario managed to defeat Ganon and gave Zangief a difficult match before finally giving in. Since then, Wario's been one of the weakest vidyas in the business, even Waluigi has more fame than him, who actually captured a title. This displeases the fat man, and if a profit will not be made soon, Wario will make someone pay up! In fact, why is Wario even teaming up with Waluigi, anyway? If it weren't for his Brother, he wouldn't have asked Bazza what to get him for Christmas, thus wouldn't have angered the Great Segata Sanshiro, resulting in his bruises that night. Surely Wario is soon set to backstab his purple partner, right? Wario was present when Dan Hibiki made his heel turn in the 2013-01-16 Royal Rumble match, reaching the final three. The normally lazy and selfish treasure hunter fought Ash Ketchum all by himself while Dan watched from the side before he intervened and eliminated Wario and Ash one after the other to win the rumble. The Wario and Waluigi Tag Team, Wario Ware Inc, finally managed to achive victory on 2013-02-01 against The Practice. There was hope that Wario's fortune would finally turn around upon this victory. That victory was short-lived for Wario, who wound up being pinned by Vegeta in the first round of the 2013-02-10 tag tournament. The team continued down the path of misfortune on 2013-02-22 when the duo were disqualified when the referee counted out Waluigi just when Wario appeared to have rolled up Raphael for the pinfall. Wario returned on the 2013-03-19 show in a tag team rematch against The Practice, and with the doctors of robotics easily taking advantage of the refs unwillingness to count them out, Wario suffered a beating so strong not even his partner could help him, resulting in a loss. It should be noted at this point that Wario's track record has been terrible, with his only wins being against opponents who would later get their revenge in future matches. Whether it's Waluigi holding him down or just plain rotten luck, Wario just cannot get himself to make a profit in VGCW. Golden Opportunity In spite of Wario's poor track record, he was granted a chance along with five others to earn a shot a VGCW gold in a Hell in a Cell contest on 2013-03-26. All the competitors in the match traded their best moves. Wario managed to put all of his weight into one last dropkick that would knock out Arino on the spot and earn the garlic guzzler his chance for gold against the champion, Red. Wario had his chance on the 2013-04-02 show to get his first title. He held his own against the Pokémon trainer legend, but a low amount of garlic in his system caused his finishers to not have the impact to finish the job. This was in spite of him hitting five finishers in his losing effort against Red. Non-Royal Rumble Record Wariobutt.gif|Wario doing what he does best Category:Wrestler Category:Co-Op Team Wrestler